gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Victarion Greyjoy
Why is this page marked for deletion? 15:07, October 28, 2015 (UTC) He doesn't exist in the show. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 16:01, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Still, he's a mentioned character. Or should we delete all mentioned characters? 17:49, October 28, 2015 (UTC) It now appears that he almost certainly doesn't exist in the show; that the "your uncles" line may refer only to Euron Crowseye and Aeron Damphair. Still, I want to hold off on deleting it until we get the official cast introduction videos for Euron and Aeron in Season 6. I do anticipate deleting this page, I just don't want to hurry.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 09:12, November 5, 2015 (UTC) We kept the pages for Garlen and Willas Tyrell though, since they were in the family trees issued by HBO, despite their canonicity status. We should try to include all encompassing information on the wiki, yes? You should just do the flag that says this is cut content, and to take it with a grain of salt, as well as adjust this article and other articles to show the canon information. But that's just my two cents, maybe Victarion will appear but it's being kept under the wraps, or will be mentioned in the show. - InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 18:21, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Actually we might not keep those either, I just didn't get to it yet. Or at least, while Willas and Garlan may or may not exist, the way the Kingsmoot works next season I think there would be no way of later saying "oh and we forgot to mention Victarion". But again, I hold off on this until we get official confirmation...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:56, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm certain we're losing Victarion from the TV show, but I'm holding off on expunging Victarion from all parts of the wiki until episode 6.4 airs, just to make things "official".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:02, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :'Tis a shame really. I really liked Victarion in the books. But then again, I kind of expected it from D&D, anyway... SharkyBytesz (talk) 10:05, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :Well, even if Victarion is not mentioned, he might have existed, but have been killed. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 19:27, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :That makes no sense. If Victarion isn't mentioned, why would he be on the wiki? There are no pages for all the missing characters from the books with speculation about why they aren't present. Victarion hasn't been included because he's been cut. If he's mentioned next week, as either being gone or dead, the page must remain; but most likely he won't be mentioned, because he has been cut, so he doesn't exist in the TV canon. So why would there be a page for him? There are no pages for Arianne, Quentyn, etc. The pages for Garlan and Willas should be deleted, too. The information about them should appear on the House Tyrell and Loras Tyrell (because he's taken some of their roles) "In the books" sections, as was the case with the missing Martells and should be the case with Victarion too. — 10:14, May 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Victarion was mentioned in the Greyjoy family tree issued by HBO. During a conversation with Theon, Tyrion remarks that the fleet burning at Lannisport during the Greyjoy Rebellion was caused by "his uncles". It seems unlikely that Aeron, the religious zealot he is, commanded a ship and burned an entire fleet. So in a way, Victarion is tv canon. Unless there is an article or interview where D&D have actually said that Victarion has been cut, I still believe he's show canon. (I want to believe he exists in the show, because...let's face it...he's Victarion Greyjoy. A badass in his own right. SharkyBytesz (talk) 12:30, May 20, 2016 (UTC) ::He's not on the family tree anymore. It seems he was cut from the show entirely. Killuminator (talk) 00:44, May 24, 2016 (UTC) HBO has obviously retconned him out of existence now, and the current family tree omits him. At best he warrants a note in the "in the books" section on the House Greyjoy page. I'll delete this page this weekend, I want to pick some elements out of it to merge into other stuff.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:54, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :R.I.P Victarion. Another victim of D&D's wonderful writing. SharkyBytesz (talk) 15:01, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Okay this is long overdue: with Season 6 over, it appears that Victarion Greyjoy officially doesn't exist in the TV continuity - he will only change to "exist" in it in the unlikely event of a future retcon or something, an official retcon. So now we need to remove Victarion from all the navigation menus and such. I think we'll leave "Victarion Greyjoy" as a redirect leading to "House Greyjoy", just because we have a lot of people who might try to link to it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:04, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good.--Shaneymike (talk) 22:11, December 23, 2016 (UTC)